


My Most Perfect Valentine

by innusiq



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-07
Updated: 2001-02-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innusiq/pseuds/innusiq
Summary: Valentine's Day, Benny and Ray style.





	My Most Perfect Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

My Most Perfect Valentine

## My Most Perfect Valentine

by Innusiq

Author's webpage: http://www.tuktoyaktuk.net/innusiq/

* * *

Special Note: This story can be read in conjunction with: Hayride, Sweethearts, At the Last Minute aka Thank You Kindly Ray Vecchio and The Old Apartment (not necessarily in that particular order though) but it can also stand alone as can all the stories I just mentioned. 

**I would like to dedicate this one to Sally, thanks for all your help!** 

My Most Perfect Valentine   
by: Jenny Hill 

***The Past*** 

The wind blew gently keeping the normal, colder February weather at bay yet another day. The snow that had fallen over the previous week, snow that Chicago was use to at this time of year, had begun melting, leaving puddles and mounds of grime on the sidewalks and street sides. These puddles and snow mounds held open invitations to the children of the city, calling them to, telling them to splash and climb through the winter remnants on their way to and from school. 

A boy wearing a pair of yellow galoshes was doing just that. If there was a puddle, he found it and deliberately walked through it and if there was a mound of discolored, salt filled snow he climbed it as if he was conquering Mount Everest. He was on top of the world and nothing could put a damper on his day. 

The boy was dressed in a heavy winter coat with matching hat, scarf and gloves, all of which his mother would have him wearing until at least mid April, even if they weren't necessary. The young boy carried his lunch box in one hand and a hand made Valentine in the other. He was six years in age and his otherwise occupied mind was causing him to fall behind his older brother and sister, all three of which were on their way to school. 

The two older siblings turned around noticing their younger brother and his carefree attitude and became annoyed but the young boy didn't care. Today, nothing could dissuade him from his happy mood. Today he would present the most perfect Valentine created to date and declare his love to Mary Katherine. All was right in the world. 

"Ray, would you come on. If you make me late again, I will never forgive you," Maria, Ray's eldest sister, age eight, said as she grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him along the way. 

"I'm coming . . ." Ray whined, trying to wiggle his arm free from Maria's grip. 

"Yeah, Ray, Ma will kill us if we're late again," Joseph, Ray's eldest and only brother, age 10, said agreeing with their sister. 

"I can't help it if you have longer legs than me," Ray argued back in excuse. 

Joseph laughed before he responded. "Ray, it has nothing to do with your height. You've just got your mind on other things." 

And at that statement, Joseph grabbed the Valentine Ray had been holding and began teasing him. "So, who's the Valentine for? Sara? Molly? Brenda?" 

"Hey, give that back," Ray demanded of his brother but it was useless. 

Joseph picked up the pace they were walking and Ray gamely followed trying to regain possession of his Valentine. Joseph kept a good distance between himself and his other siblings, continually dangling the Valentine in front of Ray the entire time, taunting him. 

"You're gonna have to come and get it Ray, if you want it." 

Ray picked up his pace and ran after his brother. 

Maria chased after her brothers yelling, "Joey, leave Ray alone. Give it back to him." 

But Joseph wouldn't listen. He continued teasing his baby brother mercilessly. When they were finally on the front steps of their school only then was he willing to give up the game. 

"Okay Ray, here you go," Joseph stated as if he had been carrying the Valentine as a favor. 

Ray snatched his Valentine from Joseph's hand and entered the school pouting without any further word. 

Maria rolled her eyes and asked, "Joey, why did you do that? You know how Ray gets about his stuff." 

"Don't knock it Sis. I did get us here on time, didn't I?" Joseph asked, holding the door open for his sister. 

Maria just shook her head as she entered the school building. She would never under stand her brothers, ever. 

***The Present*** 

"I don't want to hear you complaining," Fraser stated as he and his wolf made their way up to the front porch of the Vecchio home. "A little exercise never hurt anyone." 

Diefenbaker grumbled in response as he sat at Fraser's feet when they came to a stop at the front door. 

"Please, it wasn't 'that' far of a walk." 

Through the front door of the Vecchio home, Fraser could hear his arrival being announced before he even raised a hand to knock, alerting the occupants of the home of his presence. 

"He's here! He's here! Uncle Benny is here!" A loud voice called out, louder than should have been contained in such a small body. 

The exclamation put a smile on Fraser's face and looking down at Diefenbaker to explain why he wasn't knocking, Fraser said, "They know we are here." 

"Come on Uncle Ray!" Fraser heard the voice of Rosanna Vecchio through the door again and he could detect the anxiousness in which she was ordering her uncle. 

Diefenbaker could detect she was on the other side of the door as well and stood in anticipation of his greeting by the young, easily excitable girl. 

Heavier footsteps approached the door and Fraser could hear Ray grumbling in a frustrated manner more than an angry one. When the door opened, Fraser then understood Ray's frustration. In his arms he held a whimpering, unhappy one year old. 

"Welcome to the madhouse Benny," Ray greeted. 

"Uncle Benny!" Rosanna shouted as she pushed her way passed her blood-related uncle. 

"Rosanna..." Ray started a warning about her going out the door without a coat on but it was useless. 

"Hello Rosanna," Benton greeted as he stooped down to give Ray's youngest, eight-year-old niece a hug. 

"Come on you guys, let's get in before we all get sick," Ray said, holding the door open for them to come into the house. 

Fraser, Rosanna and Diefenbaker all complied with Ray's suggestion and Ray closed the door once everyone was in. 

"Diefy!" Rosanna shouted, wrapping her arms around her most favorite dog in the world. "Eww, you're cold." 

Diefenbaker turned his eyes up towards Fraser and gave an agreeing bark. 

"I don't want to hear it again," Fraser told his wolf, then turned to Ray and added, "He's angry with me for making him walk all the way here." 

"Oh, is he?" 

"He's only fishing for sympathy, I assure you. He's fine and is looking forward to the walk home as well." Fraser was only teasing with that last comment knowing full well that Ray would be driving them home but it didn't stop him from threatening the wolf. 

Diefenbaker even knew better then to believe the threat and wasn't phased by his pack mates words. 

"Uncle Benny, Diefenbaker's cold," Rosanna said as she returned from the second floor of the home to which neither man knew she had disappeared to. 

Fraser and Ray watched as Rosanna took here blanket, the one she never went to sleep without, and tied it around Diefenbaker's neck. "There you go Diefy. All nice and warm." Rosanna placed a kiss on the wolf's snout and smiled at her good deed done. 

Fraser couldn't help but laugh, which made Ray chuckle himself. They both knew Diefenbaker was embarrassed but loving every minute of the young girl's attention. 

"Thank God you're here," Ray thankfully said turning his attention back to Fraser and bouncing his youngest nephew in his arms. 

"Well you did ask me to help you watch the children today . . . is everything all right?" Fraser asked as he removed his coat and moved to hang it up in the closet. 

"Yeah sure, everything is just peachy. I'm left to watch an army of Vecchios on my own and to boot, Mikey here has a cold." 

Fraser took a closer look at Michael Vecchio, Maria and Tony's youngest child and could only empathize with the boy for he couldn't truly remember ever being sick like that. 

"Would you like me to take him?" Fraser offered, thinking that is what Ray was hinting at. 

"Nah, me and Mikey, we're good. It's the other munchkins I'm having a problem with." Ray moved his sights from Fraser to the children that were standing in the doorway leading into the dining room. The other three children stood there with the most innocent looks on their faces and they were looks Fraser had learned just recently to only take at face value although he still usually gave them the benefit of the doubt. 

A tug on his pant leg brought Fraser's attention back down to Rosanna. 

"They don't want to make Valentines," she explained. 

"Ah," Fraser understood. "And why is that?" 

Tony Jr. piped up with the most common boy's response of "It's stupid." 

Fraser began shaking his head and repeating, "Tony, Tony, Tony..." 

"I'm not giving any girl a Valentine," the young boy continued to protest. 

"You don't have to give the Valentines to a girl in your class. We can make some for your mother and your grandmother, even your sisters and Aunt Francesca," Fraser explained with a few suggestions that Tony seemed to accept. 

"I don't want a Valentine from my brother," Gina stated with her arms crossed against here chest. The body language there was saying she meant what she said. 

"Alright, you can make Valentines for you mother, Grandmother and Aunt Francesca," Fraser amended. 

"I want a Valentine from Tony!" Rosanna cried out. 

"I want one too!" James agreed with his sister not wanting to be left out of anything. 

"And Rosanna and James too, agreed?" 

Tony gave a shrug of acceptance and Fraser released a sigh of relief over getting everyone to agree. 

"Can I make one for Daddy?" James, the second youngest in Maria's brood asked with a little worry in his voice. 

"Yes you may," Fraser said reassuringly. He received a toothy grin in response to the permission granted. 

"Okay guys, into the dining room," Ray ordered and all four Vecchio children obeyed. Turning to Fraser, Ray added, "I have everything set up in there: construction paper, glue, scissors, glitter; you name it and it's there." 

"Aren't you going to be joining us, Ray?" 

Ray could hear the worry in his friend's voice and smiled. "I will. If I can get Mikey here down for a nap, I will but I wouldn't hold your breath on that one. He's been quite stubborn today." 

Smiling, Fraser stated, "And I wonder where he gets that." 

Slightly shocked but more amused at the teasing, Ray stated, "Are you saying it's a Vecchio thing?" 

"I'm not saying anything, just making an observation." 

Ray decided to drop the line of conversation. "So you go in there and have fun and I will see you in a little bit." 

Fraser looked at Ray and then towards the room where the youngsters were waiting. He was nervous about being left alone and in charge with the troupe he seemed to have a hard time saying "no" to. Being in charge of this bunch wasn't being in charge, more being along for the ride. 

"Don't worry Benny, they won't bite." 

"I know that..." 

"Once they get going, they won't even know you're there. I'm gonna take Mikey upstairs. If you need anything, just holler," and with that said, Ray left Fraser alone in the living room. 

"Well," Fraser said looking down at his wolf and making a gesture towards the dining room. 

Diefenbaker grumbled then turned in the opposite direction and headed up the stairs in search of Ray. In the middle of the living room lay the blanket Rosanna had tied around his neck with care. 

"Ingrate." 

Fraser swallowed the lump in this throat and steeled himself for the challenge at hand. When he entered the dining room, he was amazed at what Ray had said being true. All four children were too busy with their projects at hand that they didn't even acknowledge his presence when he entered the room. Even though Tony Jr. had adamantly stated it was a stupid idea, he too was engrossed in the safety scissors and construction paper and glue. All Fraser really needed to do was sit and watch them in their tasks and break up and disputes that may arise, which was most definitely inevitable. 

But in all the excitement, there was still one child who couldn't ignore the Mountie even if she tried. 

"Uncle Benny?" Rosanna voiced as she continued working on her Valentine. 

"Yes Rosanna?" 

"Aren't you gonna make one too?" This time she looked up from her work giving her favorite uncle her full attention. 

Her green eyes nearly undid him as Ray's own always did. "No . . . I wasn't planning on . . . making one . . ." Fraser stuttered out. 

"Why not? Isn't there anyone you want to give one to?" For her age, Rosanna was quite inquisitive and very observant. "Not even Uncle Ray?" 

* * *

Half an hour after taking Mikey upstairs to the nursery, the room that use to be Ray's when he still called the house on Octavia home, Ray was finally able to put him down for a much-needed nap. When he turned to leave the room, Ray spotted Diefenbaker curled up in the corner, sleeping as well. The walk must have tuckered him out. 

Ray just shook his head and exited the nursery leaving the "two" babies to their naps. Fraser would not be too pleased with his wolf's actions or lack there of but Ray couldn't blame Diefenbaker at this rate for he himself was ready for a few hours of shuteye. 

Descending the stairs from the upper floor of the house, Ray could hear the gentle murmuring of his nieces and nephews and Fraser as the children were instructing the Mountie of the finer points of making a proper Valentine. 

"No, not that way, like this," Rosanna said taking the paper and scissors out of Fraser's hands. 

She proceeded to fold the red construction paper in half and cut out the shape of half a heart on the folded side of the paper. Her tongue was moving back and forth across her bottom lip in concentration as if the gesture made her chore easier. 

"See," Rosanna exclaimed, presenting Fraser with a heart that was perfect. 

"Ah, I understand now." 

Rosanna smiled, thinking she had taught Fraser something new. "Here, you try it." 

Fraser gamely grabbed another piece of construction paper and imitated what Rosanna demonstrated him. "Like this?" 

She smiled even bigger. "Ya!" 

"Got room for one more?" Ray asked as he made his presence known. 

"Yeah, Uncle Ray's here!" Rosanna announced loudly before rushing around the table towards him. 

Ray scooped his niece up and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I said I would help you guys today. How's Benny doing?" 

Rosanna looked at Fraser then back to Ray. "I taught him how to cut out a heart." 

"Did you?" When Ray looked at Fraser, he was holding up the heart in question. "Wow, nice job there Benny." 

Fraser blushed slightly and replied, "It wouldn't have been possible without Rosanna's help." 

Ray set Rosanna down. "Now go finish your Valentines." 

Rosanna complied and moved back to her chair. 

"Uncle Ray, can I go outside?" Tony asked. 

"Have you finished your Valentines?" 

Tony Jr. sighed. "Yeah, I make one for Ma and Grandma and Aunt Frannie and Rosie and Jimmie. Now can I go outside?" 

"What about your dad?" Ray questioned as he took a seat at the dining room table that seemed to be converted into the family craft table. 

"No, he doesn't want a Valentine," Tony protested. 

"And how do you know that?" Ray challenged. 

The young Tony didn't know how to respond to that question. 

"I'm making Daddy one," James chimed in. 

Ray turned his attention to the youngest child in the room and asked, "And why is that Jimmie?" 

"'Cause I love him," James simply replied. 

Ray turned back to Tony Jr. and asked, "Do you love your dad?" 

"Ya." 

"Then you better make him one too?" 

With a frown, Tony Jr. got back to work on another Valentine for his father. Before the afternoon was through, Ray had him making Maria one too. 

* * *

Ray closed the door behind the brigade of Vecchio children, all of which had been begging for release from the house since they were finished with their Valentine projects. Snow seemed to have that effect on anyone under the teenage years. Before he let them out the door though, Ray made sure all were dressed properly for the weather and gave strict instructions to Tony Jr. and Maria to keep an eye on their younger siblings. 

The house was quiet. No matter how much he loved his nieces and nephews, the days when he was asked to watch them all at once, by himself was a bit much for him to take. Ray was just grateful the Fraser was willing to help him out yet again. And where was Fraser? Ray found his best friend back in the dining room cleaning up the mess the children made. He was too courteous for words. 

"Benny, what are you doing?" Ray asked walking up to Fraser who was in his best "maid" mode. 

"I would assume that was obvious Ray." 

"Yeah, I can see you're cleaning up but why?" 

Fraser gave Ray a thoughtful look and replied, "Because it needs to be done." 

Smiling and shaking his head back and forth, Ray joined in Fraser's efforts to transform the "craft table" back into the dining room table. It didn't take too long and before either man knew it, the job was complete. 

"For children, they sure know how to make a mess, don't they," Ray stated as he closed the box where all the children's craft supplies were stored. 

"They are children Ray. What more do you expect from them?" 

"Nothing I guess, I was just making an observation," Ray responded as he stood up and when he did, he couldn't help but laugh. 

"What is it Ray?" 

Still laughing Ray walked over to Fraser, wrapped his arms around him and said, "Has anyone ever told you that you look sexy with glitter in your hair?" 

Fraser's eyes looked heavenward even though he couldn't see his own hair and then back to Ray and said, "Well Ray no but I think it is safe to say that I have never had glitter in my hair before." 

"No, well that's a shame 'cause it's certainly a sight to see," Ray complimented before leaning in to kiss his blushing and grinning lover. 

Before their kiss could deepen or involve anything other than their lips, an alarm rang out otherwise know as the wail of an unhappy baby. 

Ray reluctantly pulled away saying "Duty calls." And he disappeared through the doorway leading to the living room. 

* * *

He was up and out of bed before the sun rose. He was up and moving before his human alarm clock was even wise to the fact the sun was just barely beginning its peek into the day. Diefenbaker sat under the kitchen table with a watchful eye on the extraordinary event taking place before his eyes. The American was up before the Canadian. Fraser must be getting soft but Diefenbaker forgot any thought of Fraser's laziness when he saw what Ray was up to, breakfast. 

Everyday since moving in together, Fraser was the breakfast man. He was up before the crack of dawn. He was up before Ray even cracked an eye open from his own slumber to greet the new day. Fraser would dress, walk Diefenbaker and make breakfast for all three of them without a second thought, as if it was his job or his duty. 

It was a routine, Fraser's routine, that needed to be completed in order to start the day right. A necessary routine that propelled him towards his next set of routines that made up his work at the Consulate. He had probably had these routines since he and the wolf hit Chicago if not before. When Fraser and Ray moved in together, Ray never expected the morning routine to change but it did change. Ray was simply added to the routine. 

But once in a while, Ray liked to repay the generosity of the man he loved and what better day than Valentine's day. After beginning the coffee, Ray moved back into the bedroom of their apartment to dress. It wasn't a workday for either of them so a comfortable pair of slacks and a sweater was the proper attire for the chilly February day. 

Once he was dressed, Ray emerged from the bedroom to find a wolf, who was far too interested in what was going on in the kitchen. 

"Don't get your hopes up yet Dief. You and me got a date with the pavement." 

Diefenbaker cocked his head to the side acting as if he didn't understand what Ray was saying. 

"Yeah, you read my lips right. You, me, walk, now come on," Ray said before he shrugged on his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck. 

Diefenbaker still wasn't moving. 

"Oh for the love of God," Ray exclaimed after placing his scull cap on his head. "Come on, just 15 minutes. I promise you, you won't die out there. You're an Arctic Wolf, or so Fraser keeps saying you are. I would think you would be use to this kind of weather." 

Diefenbaker grumbled as he got up from his spot on the floor in front of the stove and joined Ray at the door. 

"Thank you and just for listening to me, I will give you an extra pancake. What do you think about that?" 

Diefenbaker bounced up and down with a happy bark and exited the apartment through the opened door. 

"Just promise me you won't tell Fraser about this, okay? Deal? Do we have a deal?" Ray called after the wolf as he followed him down the hall of the apartment building. 

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" Ray questioned Diefenbaker who was standing next to him with his head bowed. "No, you splashing around in the melted down snow puddles and climbing every snow drift like a school kid was definitely not necessary. Look at you. You're soaking wet and look at me! I just put these clothes on and now I've got to change again. You are worse than working with Benny." 

Finally getting the apartment door unlocked and opened, Ray let Diefenbaker in first then closed door behind himself. 

Diefenbaker made a beeline for the kitchen table and took refuge under it wondering the entire time if he was still going to get that extra pancake Ray promised earlier. Ray gave Diefenbaker an evil look as he passed the kitchen to head towards the bedroom for yet another wardrobe change. It was definitely looking as if Diefenbaker wasn't going to be getting that treat. 

When Ray entered the bedroom, he could see the sky outside was beginning to lighten with the sun's threat to brighten the cold and dreary day. Ray welcomed the sun. It had been a far too long winter lacking in the brightest star and there was still a few more weeks of cold weather to come or so that Punxsutawney Phil rodent predicted by seeing his shadow earlier in the month. 'Never trust a rodent,' Ray amended at the announcement of the easily spooked Phil's prediction. 

After changing, another pair of slacks and a dark green sweater, Ray gathered up his wet clothing and dropped them in the clothesbasket in the bathroom. He then proceeded to the next step in Fraser's routine and that was to make breakfast. 

Pancakes, bacon, eggs and coffee made (three pancakes sitting in Diefenbaker's bowl as promised) Ray placed his Valentine card next to Fraser's plate and smiled. The morning routine was complete except for waking Fraser up. Ray couldn't believe Fraser did this all before a days work, every day, and never complained. He was thankful he never complained. Ray shrugged off his thoughts and went to wake Fraser up. 

Walking back into the bedroom, Ray could see the morning sky was lit up by the sunrise through the bedroom window but the sun itself was still hiding behind the overcast day, which seemed to be a daily occurrence as of late. Even with the minimal light coming in through their window, Ray could still make out the still form of his lover in their bed. He rarely got to see this with having Mr. Alert as a lover. Fraser was usually up at the drop of a pin but on these rare occasions, Ray savored every minute he had. 

Ray sat down on the side of the bed and simply watched Fraser sleep. He watched the rise and fall of his chest. He watched the uncontrollable twitches in his hands. He watched everything, soaking up the beauty that was Benny, the Benny that was his. 

Of course, these moments for Ray never lasted long for he was watching Mr. Alert. It was only a matter of minutes before Fraser, even in his deepest sleep, could sense he was in fact being watched. Fraser's eyes slowly blinked open and the first sight he saw was a smiling Ray staring down at him. 

"Morning Benny," Ray greeted and completed the morning routine with a kiss. 

Fraser took a deep intake of Ray scented air through his nose and released it slowly before asking, "What time is it?" 

"What, my human alarm clock doesn't know what time it is?" Ray joked ask he brushed Fraser unruly hair of his forehead. 

"I will assume it is after eight in the morning by how light it is out but as for an exact time, I would need my watch, which is located on the dresser across the room. So, if you would be so kind to either a) tell me what time it is or b) please retrieve my watch so I can see what time it is." 

"Benny, it's 8:15." 

"Thank you Ray." 

"Your welcome." 

"Where's Dief?" Fraser asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

"He's in the kitchen, I will assume finishing his breakfast." 

"Breakfast?" 

"Yeah Benny, breakfast. You know, the normal meal eaten at this time of day . . . aren't you even curious as to why I'm up?" 

Fraser shook his head. "No, I just assumed you had your reasons." Fraser proceeded to climb out of bed. 

"Yeah, I had my reasons you goof," Ray said as he watched a boxer clad Fraser head towards their closet. 

"See, you had reasons and that is all I need to know." 

"You don't want to know what I've been up to?" 

After pulling on a pair of jeans, Fraser turned back to look at Ray and said, "Not unless you want to tell me . . . is there something you need to tell me?" 

Ray just shook his head and watched Fraser move from the closet to their dresser in search of T-shirt. "No Benny, nothing. I'll just meet you in the kitchen, okay?" 

When Fraser turned back around, Ray was gone. 

Exiting the bedroom shortly after Ray did, Fraser found him standing at their living room window over looking the city. Walking up behind Ray, Fraser wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss against the nape of his neck. 

"You knew, didn't you?" Ray asked in an accusing manner. 

Fraser nodded his head as his chin rested on Ray's shoulder. "Yes." 

"I should've known," Ray said turning around in Fraser's embrace. "I wanted to surprise you," Ray said with a pout. 

The sulking was endearing. "You did, just not when you thought." 

"Hmmm . . . " Ray grunted but looking Fraser in the eyes, his mood lightened almost immediately. "Happy Valentine's Day Benny." 

Fraser brought his hands up to Ray's face and tilting his head slightly, he gave Ray a proper good morning kiss that left Ray sagging against him when it was over far too soon. 

Fraser placed a loving kiss on the tip of Ray's nose and said, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Ray." 

"You are a nut," Ray stated taking hold of Fraser's hand. "Come on before breakfast gets any colder." 

Ray led the way to their dining room table that was set for two and they both took a seat and began eating immediately. Ray, who had been up for nearly two hours, was starving at this point and Fraser was just hungry for anything Ray did. 

When their plates were cleared Fraser and Ray took care of cleaning up the breakfast dishes. When it was made clear to Diefenbaker that there was no use in begging for scraps that weren't there, the wolf trotted over to the living room window to take a nap from his exertions earlier that morning. 

"Aren't you gonna open your card?" Ray asked lacking in patience when the card was the only thing left on the table. 

Standing beside Ray, Fraser fingered the card a moment and then replied, "Yes but I'll be right back." 

Ray picked the card up off the table and following Fraser to the living room, he watched Fraser head towards the living room closet as he took a seat on the couch. When Fraser came back from the closet, he was carrying a card of his own. 

Fraser took a seat next to Ray presenting the card saying, "Please, open this first." 

Ray complied with the request for he could never deny Fraser anything knowing all to well that the feeling was mutual. 

Once the card was open, silence feel on the room as Ray began to read it only to be interrupted by Fraser. 

"Would you please read it out loud." 

A smile quirked Ray's lips. "Sure Benny." And he began to read out loud: 

"When I look at you, I see so many things - I see my partner, the one I wake up with and come home to . . . the one I need by my side and in my heart when life gets tough . . . the one who gets my jokes and shares my laughter and isn't embarrassed when I act a little silly . . . When I look at you, I see the promise of a future filled with such a tender, knowing love . . . " Ray paused a moment to open the card and continued reading, "You're the one I want to share my life with - my very best friend." 

Ray had to pause again but this time it was for emotional control. After a moment he gamely moved on to finish the last line, "Happy Valentine's Day, my forever love." The card was signed, 'Love Ben.' 

"Benny, that was . . . " Ray's words trailed off for the lack of knowing what to say. It was the most wonderful and beautiful thing he had ever read and probably would ever read in his entire life. He couldn't even tear his eyes away from the words written on the card. "It is everything I've ever wanted to say but couldn't get the words out," Fraser admitted shyly. "You are my partner, my best friend and my lover. I cherish you with all my heart and soul. You've given me a life and a family and in those gifts, promised me a future. You taught me how to love and I know that I have never and will never love anyone the way I love you." 

Ray looked up finally and said, "Ya know Benny, for a person who can't find the words to say, you just did a pretty good job at expressing yourself." The comment made Fraser blush. 

Ray placed a kiss on Fraser's rosy cheek and added, "Thank you Benny, now open your card." 

Ray pressed the envelope into Fraser's hands. 

Fraser opened the card and without being asked, started reading the card out loud. "My Valentine for you. I never realized that one person could light up my whole world . . . until I saw you smile. I never dreamed that one touch could change my life . . . until you took my hand in yours. I never knew that I could love someone so deeply, completely and endlessly . . ." Fraser paused while he opened the card and continued, "until I fell in love with you. Happy Valentine's Day." The card was signed, 'Love you, Ray.' 

Placing his card on the table, Fraser turned towards Ray and began expressing himself in ways his lover was all too familiar with and truly rather preferred: bodies molding into the couch cushions, lips seeking and hands searching. Ray was being divested for the second time that morning and this time he didn't care. 

* * *

"Owe!" Ray exclaimed nearly jumping off the couch, which would have been a feat with the weight of Fraser on top of him. "What the hell was that?" Ray reached behind him and began rubbing a soar spot on his bare left butt cheek. 

Fraser also reached around and pulled the offending object away from Ray and after a short inspection tossed the envelope to the floor. "Sorry Ray." Fraser's hand joined Ray's in its gentle soothing rotations. "Better?" 

"Hmmmm, much," Ray hummed melting into Fraser comforting ministrations and they both eagerly returned to their previously interrupted exertions. 

* * *

He enjoyed these days, the lazy days when he and Fraser didn't have to get up and go anywhere. The days where the only people they had to answer to were each other, well themselves and a wolf. And when the days were spent with nothing separating them but their own sweat, those days were even better. 

Ray was nestled between the back of the couch and Fraser's side with his left leg and arm draped across Fraser's body. Fraser's own arm was wrapped around Ray's back, his hand resting possessively on Ray's hip. A blanket covered them both. 

Ray sighed happily as he tightened his arm around Fraser in a gentle embrace. He was a million miles away, absorbed in his thoughts of the past. 

"What are you thinking about?" Fraser asked, giving Ray's hip a tender squeeze in order to get his attention. 

"What?" Ray said, pulling his gaze from across the room up to Fraser's face, resting his chin on Fraser's chest. "What did you say?" 

"I asked you, what are you thinking about?" Fraser restated as he brought his right hand up to stroke his knuckles against Ray's temple. 

Ray shrugged his shoulders as he laid his head down on Fraser chest. "I was just thinking about the first Valentine I ever made . . . I was six, I think." 

"Really?" Fraser could only envision a young Ray Vecchio working as diligently as Rosanna was on her own Valentine and it was an endearing thought. 

"Yeah . . . I made it all on my own and it was the most perfect Valentine or at least I thought it was at the time. I made it for this girl in my class . . . for some reason I can't remember her name but it was very important for me to give it to her . . . " Ray looked up at Fraser and added, "I thought I was 'in love.'" 

"In love?" Fraser asked bemused. 

"Yeah but I was wrong. It wasn't the most perfect Valentine," Ray said perching himself up on his elbow to look at Fraser better. 

"What do you mean?" 

"For the longest time I believed that had been my most perfect Valentine but I didn't know what a perfect Valentine looked like until I had you," Ray said tracing his thumb across Fraser's lower lip. "Benny, my most perfect Valentine." 

Fraser blushed at the compliment and that reaction made Ray laugh. "God, I wish we could stay like this forever." 

"I would have to agree that this would be a nice way to spend forever but . . ." 

"It's unrealistic, I know, I know," Ray reclined back down against Fraser. 

"There always is tomorrow night," Fraser suggested. 

"You, me, the couch and the horizontal mombo? I'm game but Benny, promise me one thing." 

"Anything, Ray." 

"Let's make sure all paper products are far out of skin's reach." 

Fraser couldn't stop the laughed that escaped his mouth. "Was there a . . . problem." 

Sarcastically, yet playfully, Ray replied, "No Benny, no problem here. I love getting paper cuts. I'm probably the only man in the world ever to get a paper cut on his ass and this is a fact that you me and the wolf are gonna take to our graves, capise?" 

Fraser was still laughing when he suggested, "You know Ray, it is widely known that if you let a dog lick a scratch . . . or in your case a paper cut . . . " 

Ray sat up and cut Fraser off in mid sentence. "No Fraser! No way! I am not asking Dief to lick my ass. No way, no how. I have my limits and that is definitely one of my limits. That is disgusting." 

Fraser's facial expression turned serious as he suggested. "Well . . . um . . . I could lick your . . . ass." 

This prospect was intriguing to Ray. Leaning forward, their noses almost touching, Ray asked, "And how sanitary is that?" 

Face still serious, Fraser responded, "I have to be honest with you Ray when I say not very but I assure you it is very pleasurable." 

Fraser cupped Ray's face in his hands and pulled him closer. He captured Ray's lips with his own and later that afternoon, Ray couldn't help but agree that it was indeed a pleasurable experience and one that would need repeating again, paper cut or no paper cut. 

The End. 

Comments????? 

The Valentine's Day cards exchanged in this piece of fiction are actual cards I purchased specifically for the guys to exchange and I thank American Greetings for their inspiration to write this story. I am such a sucker for greeting cards that call out to Benny and Ray <happy sigh>. 


End file.
